cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Philippe Leroy
|luogo di nascita = Parigi |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Silvia Tortora (1990-) |figli = }} Philippe Leroy è un attore francese noto per aver interpretato Yanez de Gomera nello sceneggiato televisivo Sandokan, realizzato da Sergio Sollima riprendendo i racconti di Emilio Salgari. Biografia Nato a Parigi nel 1930, Philippe Leroy esordì come attore nel 1960 nel film Il buco. Si trasferì in Italia nel 1962 per motivi politici dove ebbe un grande successo come co-protagonista dei film Sette uomini d'oro e Il grande colpo dei sette uomini d'oro (1965). Ha interpretato numerosi lungometraggi, fotoromanzi e fiction e divide la sua carriera tra la Francia e l'Italia. La sua più celebre interpretazione in una fiction televisiva è quella legata al grande sceneggiato La vita di Leonardo da Vinci del 1971. Nel 1997 ha interpretato un cameo nella serie Noi siamo angeli con Bud Spencer e Philip Michael Thomas, mentre nel 2008 e 2009 ha interpretato il ruolo del Vescovo in Don Matteo 6 e Don Matteo 7 con Terence Hill. Vita privata Il 1° settembre 1990 si è sposato con la giornalista Silvia Tortora, figlia del noto del conduttore televisivo Enzo Tortora. La coppia ha due figli, Filippo e Michelle. Leroy ha anche un'altra figlia, Philippine Leroy-Beaulieu, anch'essa attrice. Curiosità Philippe Leroy ha una grande passione per il paracadutismo, che pratica fin da giovane.video del lancio per festeggiare il suo 76esimo compleanno (chi avesse problemi nella visione può entrare in air to air/sezione video/sottosezione eventi per accedervi. Fa parte della sezione paracadutismo della S.S. Lazio, ed è anche supporter della squadra di calcio biancoceleste. Nel 2010 in occasione del Parashow 2010, presso l'aeroporto di Roma Urbe, Philippe Leroy ha festeggiato il proprio 80esimo compleanno con un lancio in paracadute. Filmografia ]] *Il buco'' (Le trou) (1960) *''Chaque minute compte'' (1960) *''Le quatrième sexe'' (1961) *''Piena luce sull'assassino'' (Pleins feux sur l'assassin) (1961) *''Le femmine seminano il vento'' (Les filles sèment le vent) (1961) *''I briganti italiani'' (1961) *''Le rouge et le noir'' (1961) Film TV *''Caccia all'uomo'' (1961) *''Leoni al sole'' (1961) *''L'attico'' (1962) *''Senilità'' (1962) *''Grisbì da un miliardo'' (La loi des hommes) (1962) *''Solo contro Roma'' (1962) *''Il giorno più corto'' (1963) *''55 giorni a Pechino'' (55 Days at Peking) (1963) *''Il terrorista'' (1963) *''Una storia di notte'' (1964) *''Frenesia dell'estate'' (1964) *''Il treno del sabato'' (1964) *''Amore in quattro dimensioni'' (1964) *''Le voci bianche'' (1964) *''I cavalieri della vendetta'' (Llanto por un bandido) (1964) *''Il castello dei morti vivi'' (1964) *''Amore facile'' (1964) *''L'idea fissa'' (1964) *''Una donna sposata'' (Une femme mariée: Suite de fragments d'un film tourné en 1964) (1964) *''La donna del lago'' (1965) *''Le ore nude'' (1965) *''Sette uomini d'oro'' (1965) *''La mandragola'' (1965) *''Una vergine per il principe'' (1966) *''L'americano'' (1966) *''È stato lungo, difficile pero adesso... che notte ragazzi!'' (1966) *''Lo scandalo'' (1966) *''Il grande colpo dei sette uomini d'oro'' (1966) *''Non faccio la guerra, faccio l'amore'' (1966) *''L'occhio selvaggio'' (1967) *''Ecce Homo'' (1968) *''La notte è fatta per... rubare'' (1968) *''La matriarca'' (1968) *''Buonasera signora Campbell'' (Buona Sera, Mrs. Campbell) (1968) *''Cuore di mamma'' (1969) *''La sua giornata di gloria'' (1969) *''Come, quando, perché'' (1969) *''Femina ridens'' (1969) *''Delitto quasi perfetto'' (1969) *''Senza sapere niente di lei'' (1969) *''Senza via d'uscita'' (1970) *''L'inafferrabile invincibile Mr. Invisibile'' (1970) *''Stanza 17-17 palazzo delle tasse, ufficio imposte'' (1971) *''Un omicidio perfetto a termine di legge'' (1971) *''Roma bene'' (1971) *''La vita di Leonardo Da Vinci'' (1971) Sceneggiato TV *''Ettore lo fusto'' (1972) *''Padella calibro 38'' (1972) *''Milano calibro 9'' (1972) *''Ragazza tutta nuda assassinata nel parco'' (1972) *''Una vita lunga un giorno'' (1973) *''Milano rovente'' (1973) *''La Mano Nera (Prima della mafia, più della mafia)'' (1973) *''R.A.S. nulla de segnalare'' (1973) *''La mano spietata della legge'' (1973) *''La svergognata'' (1974) *''La segretaria'' (Cebo para una adolescente) (1974) *''Il giovane Garibaldi'' (1974) Miniserie TV *''Il portiere di notte'' (1974) *''Fatevi vivi: la polizia non interverrà'' (1974) *''Diagnosi'' (1975) Miniserie TV *''Libera, amore mio...'' (1975) *''Puttana galera - colpo grosso al penitenziario'' (1976) *''Sandokan'' (1976) Sceneggiato TV *''Sandokan (parte prima)'' (1976) *''Sandokan (parte seconda)'' (1976) *''Il soldato di ventura'' (1976) *''La linea del fiume'' (1976) *''La nuora giovane'' (1976) *''Quella strana voglia d'amare'' (1977) *''Mannaja'' (1977) *''Al di là del bene e del male'' (1977) *''Il gatto'' (1977) *''La tigre è ancora viva: Sandokan alla riscossa!'' (1977) Film TV *''Il furto della Gioconda'' (1978) Miniserie TV *''Sono stato un agente C.I.A.'' (1978) *''Giorno segreto'' (1978) Miniserie TV *''I racconti fantastici di Edgar Allan Poe'' (1979) Serie TV *''Gli ultimi angeli'' (1979) *''Coraggio scappiamo'' (Courage fuyons) (1979) *''Tranquille donne di campagna'' (1980) *''Bello di mamma'' (1980) *''Orient-Express, nell'episodio "Antonella" (1980) *Il medium'' (1980) *''Qua la mano'' (1980) *''Sam et Sally, nell'episodio "Les collectionneurs" (1980) *Teste di quoio'' (1981) *''Peccato originale'' (1981) *''Il tango della gelosia'' (1982) *''Der Mörder'' (1984) Film TV *''Windsurf - Il vento nelle mani'' (1984) *''T.I.R.'' (1984) Serie TV *''...e la vita continua'' (1984) Film TV *''State buoni... se potete'' (1984) *''L'albero dei diamanti'' (1984) Film TV *''Il corsaro'' (1985) Film TV *''Quo Vadis?'' (1985) Miniserie TV *''Interno berlinese'' (The Berlin Affair) (1985) *''Baciami strega'' (1985) Film TV *''Juke box'' (1985) *''La donna del traghetto'' (1986) *''La vallée des peupliers'' (1986) Serie TV *''Un uomo, una donna oggi'' (Un homme et une femme, 20 ans déjà) (1986) *''Due assi per un turbo'' (1987) Film TV *''Montecarlo Gran Casinò'' (1987) *''Il generale'' (1987) Sceneggiato TV *''L'isola del tesoro'' (1987) Sceneggiato TV *''Incidente di percorso'' (1988) *''Umi e, See You'' (1988) *''Don Bosco'' (1988) *''Leonardo's Dream'' (1989) *''Due'' (Deux) (1989) *''Hiver 54, l'abbé Pierre'' (1989) *''Il volo di Teo'' (1990) *''Nikita'' (Nikita) (1990) *''L'infiltrato'' (The Man Inside) (1990) *''L'Autrichienne'' (1990) *''El obispo leproso, negli episodi 1x1 e 1x6 (1990) *Baie des Anges connection'' (1990) Film TV *''Netchaïev est de retour'' (1991) *''Eurocops, nell'episodio "Les malfaisants" (1991) *Comprarsi la vita'' (1991) Film TV *''Due vite, un destino'' (1992) Film TV *''Il ritorno di Casanova'' (Le retour de Casanova) (1992) *''Adelaide'' (1992) *''Un uomo di razza'' (1992) *''Alibi perfetto'' (1992) *''Échec et Nap...'' (1992) *''Berlin '39'' (1993) *''Il commissario Moulin'' (Commissaire Moulin), nell'episodio "Syndrome de menace" (1993) *''Cherche famille désespérément'' (1994) Film TV *''Lie Down with Lions'' (1994) Film TV *''Mario e il mago'' (Mario und der Zauberer) (1994) *''Io e il re'' (1995) *''Mosè'' (Moses) (1995) Film TV *''Cous-cous'' (1996) *''L'ombre du pharaon'' (1996) *''Senza cuore'' (1996) Miniserie TV *''Amare per sempre'' (In Love and War) (1996) *''Noi siamo angeli, nell'episodio "In cerca dell'Eldorado" (1997) *Le déménagement'' (1997) *''Nessuno escluso'' (1997) Miniserie TV *''Ritornare a volare'' (1998) Film TV *''Il commissario Navarro'' (Navarro), nell'episodio "Secrets" (1999) *''Il comandante Florent'' (Une femme d'honneur) (1997-1999) Serie TV *''Il pesce innamorato'' (1999) *''Un giudice di rispetto'' (2000) *''La città è tranquilla'' (La ville est tranquille) (2000) *''Vajont - La diga del disonore'' (Vajont) (2001) *''Un maresciallo in gondola'' (2002) Film TV *''Apri gli occhi e... sogna'' (2002) *''Joy - Scherzi di gioia'' (2002) *''Cinecittà'' (2003) Serie TV *''Frank Riva'' (Frank Riva), negli episodi "Il figlio del boss" (2003) e "La croce stellata" (2003) *''The Accidental Detective'' (2003) *''Piazza delle cinque lune'' (2003) *''Valentine'' (2003) Film TV *''Elisa di Rivombrosa'' (2003) Serie TV *''Le cou de la girafe'' (2004) *''Don Gnocchi - L'angelo dei bimbi'' (2004) Film TV *''Elisa Di Rivombrosa - Parte Seconda'' (2005) Serie TV *''La bambina dalle mani sporche'' (2005) Miniserie TV *''San Pietro'' (2005) Film TV *''La terza madre'' (2007) *''Cose che facciamo per amore'' (2007) *''La rabbia'' (2008) *''Paris enquêtes criminelles, nell'episodio "La quête" (2008) *Il sangue dei vinti'' (2008) *''L'ape e il vento'' (2009) *''L'ispettore Coliandro, nell'episodio "Doppia rapina" (2009) *La legge del crimine'' (Le premier cercle) (2009) *''Nient'altro che noi'' (2009) *''Don Matteo 6, nell'episodio "Una dura prova per Don Matteo" (2008) *Don Matteo 7, negli episodi "Ultimo salto", "Il mestiere di crescere", "Dietro le mura del convento", "Non è uno scherzo", "La ragazza senza nome" e "Ad ogni costo" (2009) *Vorrei averti qui'' (2010) Note Leroy, Philippe